Can I Have This Dance?
by Kelsica2
Summary: Oneshot. A broken-hearted Trent prepares to spend his Valentine’s Day alone, but runs into an also broken-hearted Lindsay. And they both prove that you can dance anywhere, as long as you have the right partner. Trindsay, with side pairings listed inside.


_Happy Valentine's Day, crack couple fans! 3 This is a gift for all my fanon-lovin' buddies, especially 1000GreenSun, the second biggest Trindsay shipper on FF! ;D I made sure to add some Deva just for you, too… :3_

_M'kay, I know Tyler's extremely OC, but that's because he changed, for the worse. And I have an irrational hatred for him, so it's fun making him look like a jerk :D And it's not like I support Tyler/Heather, because that's plain weird, but I thought it'd be more dramatic with him and her together, so… yeah._

_TDI/TDA never happened. They all coincidentally go to high school together, though. An in this fic, V Day was on a Friday. Why? Because I __**can **__make it on Friday, that's why!!_

_*ahem* Anyways, hope you readers have had a lovely Valentine's Day. I spent mine… writing this. XP Curse my lack of boyfriend. *sigh*_

_Anyways, reviews are really appreciated. Flames are ignored. I don't want to hear about how Gwen and Trent belong together and blah blah blah… so save the drama for your mamas. X3_

_**Main Pairing:** Trindsay (Trent/Lindsay) _

_**Side Pairings:** Gody (Cody/Gwen), Nizzy (Noah/Izzy), Tyler/Heather (not even gonna bother making up a couple name for them), and Deva (DJ/Eva)_

_Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

Trent tapped his pencil on the side of his desk, trying to drown out his teacher blither on about his Valentine's Day plans. _Dude, I get the point: you've got a girlfriend. Rub it in, why don't ya?_ He watched the clock tick, counting down the seconds until he could leave his final class for the day. _**Tick, tick, tick…**_

Finally, the bell rang and Trent gathered up his papers and was the first one out the door, since his desk was the closest to the door. Lately, he had been especially eager to get out of that class. Probably because Gwen was in that class. It's not like being in a class with your ex girlfriend is much fun.

Trent slowed his pace down, making sure not to look at Gwen as she passed him. He saw her walk up to a scrawny techno geek, giving him a peck on the cheek. Cody grinned in return, holding up a hand to signal for her to wait a second. He opened his locker and pulled out a giant stuffed bat. While it wasn't very Valentine's Day-like, it was definitely her style, and she sure seemed to like it. Trent turned his head so he didn't have to look at them anymore. It was bad enough that Gwen broke up with him a week before Valentine's Day for Cody, but it was too much for him to see them acting like that together.

Trent reached his top locker, shoving the stuff he didn't need to bring home in there aimlessly. Letting out a quiet groan, he whipped his backpack out of the locker, causing his history textbook to fall out and bonk the head of the boy who was kneeling in front of the locker below his. "Ow," he mumbled, rubbing the spot the book hit his noggin.

"Oh, sorry, Noah," Trent apologized, slinging his backpack on his shoulder.

Said egghead grabbed the textbook and handed it to him. "Oh, no problem. It's not like I'm using my head for anything," Noah sarcastically replied with a roll of his eyes.

Trent placed the book back in his locker and slammed the door shut. He was about to say something back, but was interrupted by a loud "Hiiiiiiiii, Noah-It-All!" Trent turned around, seeing that a red headed girl had swooped Noah up in a big bear hug. She was grinning like crazy, but he looked like he was suffocating. "I can't wait for tonight! The Valentine's Day dance is gonna be so awesome, especially since you're my date!"

Trent cocked an eyebrow, looking at the couple. "Noah, you're going to the dance with **Izzy**?"

Noah managed to wriggle out of her grip, rubbing his temples. "Unfortunately, yes."

Izzy started giggling. "Oh, you and your dry sense of humor! C'mon, cheer up! Dances are so fun! I remember this one time I went to a Halloween Ball and I had the best costume. It was, like, SO realistic and I was all like, 'Hey everybody, look at me! My costume's so awesome and yours sucks!' But then I, like, got kicked out! The guy who did it said my costume was vile, which I didn't get at all, 'cause I thought it was a pretty good Eve costume! I mean, I was wearing, like, nothing just like the real Eve and you could totally see my-" Noah clapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Just be sure to wear some clothes tonight," he sighed, shutting his locker door with his free hand.

After Noah removed his hand, she squealed, "M'kay!" and rapidly nodded. She ruffled his hair and started bouncing away. Noah groaned, fixing his ruffled hair. Over her shoulder, she shouted, "See ya tonight! Remember to bring the tennis racket!" Noah face palmed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Um…" Trent looked as Izzy bounced off, unsure of what to say to Noah. "How did… **that **happen?"

Noah sighed, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. "I ask myself that same question sometimes…"

"But, why? She's kind of…" Trent tried to think of the right word, and continued, "crazy."

"Thanks for letting me know. Never realized it," Noah sarcastically said.

Trent leaned against the lockers, shaking his head. "I mean, it's just that you guys are such… opposites. Why are you two going out?"

Noah kicked a stray paper ball. "I may have an IQ of 192, but even I don't know the answer to that." He sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go find a tennis racket…" With that, the egghead walked away, almost afraid to think about what Izzy might use the racket for.

Trent slammed his head against a random locker, wishing the blow to the head would kill him. Even **Noah **has someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with! Meanwhile, Trent was spending Valentine's Day completely alone. Even his single father had V Day plans. When your old man can get a date and you can't, you know you're pathetic.

He started walking toward the exit, passing more couples exchanging gifts and kisses. He just wanted to get out of there, go home and try to forget that he wad pretty much the only single person in the whole town.

Just as he walked out the door, he heard two people arguing. Trent followed the voices around a corner, revealing that it was Tyler and Lindsay. Lindsay looked like she was about to cry. "B-b-but, Taylor, how could you break up with me?! On Valentine's Day of all days?!"

Tyler just shook his head and replied, "Well, first of all, you can't even remember my name. Second of all, you really aren't my type."

"What do you mean?!" Lindsay wailed, more tears building up in her eyes.

Tyler sighed, frustrated. "I didn't want to have to say this, but now I guess I do. You're an idiot, that's what I mean!" Lindsay gasped as her tears finally started to stream down her cheeks. "I just realized I like girls who can actually, you know, **think**. That's why I'm going to the dance with Heather."

The blonde tried to give a rebuttal, but as soon as she heard Heather's name, her words came out as loud blubbers, and she ran away, hands covering her eyes in shame.

Trent shook his head, feeling really sorry for her. He knew how badly heartbreak hurt. He took a breath, deciding to come out from his hiding spot. "You know, Tyler, you're a real jerk."

Tyler turned around, seeing Trent standing there, arms crossed over his chest. He just waved him off. "Whatever, man. It had to be done." He leaned against the brick wall outside the school, tucking his hands into the pockets of his red jacket. "And between you and me, she got really fat over the holidays. I was hoping that she'd lose it by now… No way I could give her some chocolate and make it worse…"

Trent frowned even deeper. In reality, she had only gained about ten pounds, but Tyler was blowing it out of proportion. "You seriously are more of a jerk than you let on."

Tyler rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Like I care." With that, he strolled away, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

Trent glared at him as he walked off. "Man, at least Gwen had the decency to break up with me _before_ I bought my dance ticket," he silently said to himself, walking toward his car. Tyler and the other students had already taken off, so he was pretty much alone in the parking lot. He got in his small, black car and started it, but just sat there silently.

He couldn't get Lindsay's traumatized expression out of his mind. It must be devastating to be dumped on the most romantic day of the year. He wished that instead of confronting Tyler, which was pretty much a lost cause, he would have followed Lindsay and comforted her. She really didn't deserve that. Sure, she was a little air-headed, but she was also one of the nicest girls he had ever met. Much nicer than Gwen was to him sometimes when they were still dating…

He finally drove off, ready to spend his Valentine's Day at home, alone.

---

Trent threw his stuff on his living room floor, flopping face first down on the couch. He was glad it was Friday, so he didn't have to face his friends telling him about the great time they had with their dates at the dance for at least a couple of days.

A loud ringing broke the peaceful silence in his house. Trent got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, picking the phone up. "DiCaprio residence," he sighed, sitting on one of the tall bar stools sitting in front of the island in the kitchen.

"Hey, man. I need your help."

"Sure, DJ. What's up?"

"Do you think Eva likes chocolates or flowers better?"

Trent cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you want to kn-" He realized the answer before he could even ask the question and slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Oh, don't tell me you're taking her to the dance!"

"Um… Maybe," DJ mumbled nervously.

"Why?!"

"Well," DJ paused for a second and continued, "She came up to me in the hall today and told me that I was going to the dance with her whether I liked it or not. I was too scared to oppose…. And besides, I kind of like her, too…"

Once again, Trent asked, "**Why?!**"

"Because… I can tell there's a nice girl underneath that hard shell of hers. And…" he paused once again. He probably stopped to smile. "She's really pretty, too."

Trent thought it'd be mean to disagree with him, so he said, "She doesn't seem like a girl with a sweet tooth, or one that likes flowers. If I were you, I'd get her a bouquet of dumbbells." He laughed a little at his joke.

Apparently, DJ thought he was serious because he said, "Oh, good idea! Thanks, man! See you later." He hung up, leaving Trent to listen to the dial tone.

"Yeah, good luck, buddy," Trent mumbled. "You're gonna need it." He set the phone back in the charger and walked back into the living room. He turned the TV on and flipped it to the Disney Channel. His guilty pleasure was on: Phineas and Ferb. A triangle- headed boy was talking to a flat-headed girl who had little pink hearts replacing her pupils. The boy didn't notice those, though. "C'mon, Phineas, why can't you see that Isabella likes you?!" Trent yelled at the TV. "Don't let her slip away, dude!" He stopped for a second, realizing that he was talking to a cartoon character. "Maybe Gwen broke up with me because I'm insane…"

He turned the television off and walked back into the kitchen. The clock said it was almost seven thirty and looking out the window, he saw that it was almost dark out. The dance was going to start in several minutes. Cody would have Gwen, Noah would have Izzy, DJ would have Eva, but Trent… Trent had no one. Hoping a nice dinner would make him feel better, he opened the refrigerator. Nothing good. Trent groaned, shutting the door. His stomach responded by growling loudly.

Trent looked down at his belly and huffed, "Oh, shut up. I'll feed you." He blinked and looked back up. "Oh, man. I really am crazy…" He grabbed his car keys, wallet and jacket and walked out to door to get some Chinese takeout. It's not like he had anything better to do.

--

Trent pulled into an empty parking space in front of the Lucky Wok and stepped out. Zipping his jacket tighter due to it being colder than it was when he left home, he started walking toward the door. Just as he was about to enter, someone else pushed the door open and stepped out. Trent thought she looked familiar, but practically had to squint to recognize her. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay finally noticed him and blushed embarrassedly. She was wearing a blue zip up hoodie with a black cami underneath, along with gray sweatpants. Her usually smooth hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was carrying a plastic bag filled with take out cartons. Her eyes looked bloodshot from crying. To sum things up, she didn't look as fresh and perky as she usually did. "Oh, h-hi, Todd," she stammered, looking down at her dirty tennis shoes. "Funny meeting you here. Why aren't you at the dance?"

"Oh, well," Trent fiddled with his car keys. "I-I didn't have a date."

Lindsay blinked, confused. "But I thought you were going out with Greta."

Trent stuck his keys in his pocket, looked down and concentrated on a dried up wad of gum stuck to the sidewalk. "Well, she- I mean we, broke up about a week ago."

She gave him a sad look. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Taylor and I just broke up, too."

"Sorry," Trent apologized. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"It's rough, isn't it?" Lindsay spoke up. "You know, being all alone on Valentine's Day? I really wanted to go to that dance tonight…" Tears started to brim up in her eyes again, but she managed to hold them back. "I had this really pretty dress, and I might have even gone alone, just to have fun with my friends, but…" A small tear trickled down her cheek and she whimpered, "He gave my ticket to Heather." She wiped the tear away and let out a little sob.

The last thing Trent wanted to see was someone as nice as Lindsay crying, so he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it slight squeeze. "C'mon, don't cry. He's not worth it."

She gave him a small grin and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie, smearing the sleeve with black mascara streaks. "Thanks, Brent. But… Is it wrong to feel kinda glad that he broke up with me? He's been kinda mean to me the past few weeks and when he thought I wasn't looking, he kept staring at me. And not in a good way."

"There's a good way to be stared at?"

A grin crept onto her face and she started giggling. "There is for me!"

Trent didn't want to respond to that, so he answered her previous question. "No, you shouldn't feel bad. You should feel good. Now you don't have to put up with his crap anymore."

"I know, b-but I really wanted to go tonight! I love dances. I've even been taking dance lessons just for this dance, so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Skylar." She set her bag down and sat down on the curb, placing her chin in her hand. "But now nobody will know how good I've gotten…"

Trent had an idea forming in his head, unsure whether to try it or not. _Meh, what the heck?_ He pulled his keys out of his pocket and took a few steps back to his car. Lindsay watched him curiously, thinking that he was leaving at first. She heard the engine revving, so she had assumed that he really was leaving and hung her head, feeling rejected once again. However, she didn't hear the squeal of tires peeling out of the lot. She heard music. Looking up, she saw that Trent had turned on his car just so he could turn the radio on. He was warmly smiling at her and held a hand out. "Why don't you test those moves out on me? I'm pretty good myself."

Lindsay reached out, ready to grab his hand, but pulled it back. "No, I can't. I look so terrible!" She gestured to her outfit and hair, avoiding looking him in the eyes. She failed and looked up at him, her baby blue eyes shimmering.

Finally working up the courage to say it, Trent grinned and told her, "Lindsay, you've never looked more beautiful than you do now."

She was taken aback by this compliment, but broke out in a huge grin and silently grabbed his hand. Trent pulled her up, grasping her right hand with his own and placing his left hand on her hip. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and the two started to move to the music, a single streetlight being their spotlight.

They actually were both good dancers, staying on beat and not stepping on each others feet. The lot and pretty much the whole Chinese restaurant behind them were empty, so they were basically alone. Trent gave Lindsay a small twirl, making her laugh and smile even bigger. He drew her back close to him, returning her grin. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance, making him stiffen at first, but he calmed down after a while, pressing his cheek against the side of her head. "You're such a nice guy, Trent." Lindsay whispered, not removing her head from its comfortable spot.

Shocked that she remembered his name, he replied, "You're pretty nice yourself. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with Gwen."

"Same for me and Taylor. You're a really great guy."

"Hmm… yeah, I guess I am." They both laughed and Lindsay lifted her head up to look at him. Trent studied her face. Her expression was a mixture of happiness and nervousness, like she wanted to do something really badly, but didn't know how he would react. He had an idea of what she wanted to do.

Trent drew her even closer to him, so the entire fronts of their bodies were touching each other. Trent released a hand from her waist and brought it up to her chin, getting a firm, but soft grip on it. He pulled her face closer and closer to his and she willingly let him. He paused as their noses were about to touch, taking one last look at Lindsay. She couldn't have looked happier if somebody had told her that their school was enforcing a designer clothes-only dress code.

Both closed their eyes, creeping closer and closer to each other. Trent released his hand from her chin, letting it, along with his other arm, wrap around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips getting closer to his.

Their lips finally met, the recipients experiencing true bliss the second they kissed.

At that very moment, Trent didn't care that Gwen dumped him for Cody. Lindsay didn't care that Tyler dumped her for Heather. Trent didn't care that he was still starving. Lindsay didn't care that her sweet and sour chicken and fried rice was probably ice cold by that point. They didn't care that they didn't get to go to the second biggest school dance of the year. They didn't care that a pedestrian gave them a strange glance as he walked past them and into the Lucky Wok. They didn't care that the romantic, danceable song that had been previously playing had ended and there was now an extremely unromantic, undanceable rap blaring out into the almost vacant parking lot.

All they cared about at that moment was the kiss they were exchanging.

And the dance they had shared.

* * *

_Listening to Can I Have This Dance from HSM3 might help you understand the beat of the song they were dancing to, but I know how strongly some people dislike High School Musical, so feel free to pick another slowish romantic song to listen to. Main reason why this wasn't a song fic. XD_

_Um, anyway, I love reviews!_

_And Trindsay! :D_


End file.
